goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
HEnry nd June sing Believe in Spring
Moose A moose: time for our very own abigail Lincoln, to talk about somewhere in noggin, are you there abby? numbuh 5: yes Numbuh 5’s Here, and let me tell you, things couldn’t be better down here tonight, we had fantastic performances from a whole characters such as Yugo, AZ, meirin, ask dr rin, top wing and Dora and boots. Earlier, is the bizarre rendition of this is me by rozalin and the baby tv characters, so please make sure, whatever you do tonight, give donations all over the summer, but now it’s time to get back to the music and something really special, it’s Henry and June, with a 9 volt and 18 volt classic from 1989 (H&J emerged from the sea and Began singing) Henry: let's head down to the shore there's so much to explore when you find yourself beside the se-e-a so come out of your shell down where the fishes dwell there is no friend like an anemone-e-e beside the seaside there's lots of fun in store for you beside the seaside let's build a castle maybe two June: and don't you really wish we'll find a nice starfish or some seashells by the ocean de-e-ep be careful trust me man don't bug a crustacean crab's are crabby when they've had no sle-e-ep both: beside the seaside there's lots of fun in store for you beside the seaside let's build a castle maybe two beside the seaside (now you try it!) beside the seaside (H&j went back to the water again while chase from paw patrol enters with microphones) Chase: ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Presenting 9 volt and 18 volt! (noggin characters cheer and clap) 18 volt: let's head down to the shore there's so much to explore when you find yourself beside the se-e-a so come out of your shell down where the fishes dwell there is no friend like an anemone-e-e beside the seaside there's lots of fun in store for you beside the seaside let's build a castle maybe two 9 volt: and don't you really wish we'll find a nice starfish or some seashells by the ocean de-e-ep be careful trust me man don't bug a crustacean crab's are crabby when they've had no sle-e-ep Both: beside the seaside 9 volt: there's lots of fun in store for you Both: beside the seaside 9 volt: let's build a castle maybe two Both: beside the seaside (now you try it!) beside the seaside She'll be coming round the mountain She'll be coming round the mountain When she comes (Toot, toot!) She'll be coming round the mountain When she comes (Toot, toot!) She'll be coming round the mountain, She'll be coming round the mountain, She'll be coming round the mountain When she comes (Toot, toot!) She'll be driving six white horses When she comes (Whoa back!) She'll be driving six white horses When she comes (Whoa back!) She'll be driving six white horses, She'll be driving six white horses, She'll be driving six white horses When she comes (Whoa back! Toot, toot!) Oh, we'll all go out to meet her When she comes (Hi babe!) Oh, we'll all go out to meet her When she comes (Hi babe!) Oh, we'll all go out to meet her, We'll all go out to meet her, We'll all go out to meet her When she comes (Hi babe! Whoa back! Toot, toot!) She'll be wearing red pajamas When she comes (Scratch, scratch) She'll be wearing red pajamas When she comes (Scratch, scratch) She'll be wearing red pajamas, She'll be wearing red pajamas, She'll be wearing red pajamas When she comes (Scratch, scratch, Hi babe! Whoa back! Toot, toot!) She will have to sleep with Grandma When she comes (She snores!) She will have to sleep with Grandma When she comes (She snores!) She will have to sleep with Grandma, She'll have to sleep with Grandma, She will have to sleep with Grandma When she comes (She snores! Scratch, scratch, Hi babe! Whoa back! Toot, toot!) Category:The legend of flipline games